The Moon and The Tides
by GroversPal
Summary: Percy is left heart broken after Annabeth left him 2 months ago but Zeus offers him Godhood because he has become very powerful from all the training he has been through. But will accept? Will he find once more true love? Read to find out! (I hope that was suspenseful enough!) This story only contains (Percy wise) Pertemis I don't own PJO Rick Rioridan does
1. The Beginning

**Percy's POV**

"Ouch!" I shot up in my bed to see Grover sitting there with a needle in his hand "why did you do that" I yelled at him, " sorry this was the only way to wake you up!" he said but in a much calmer tone then mine. "What's going on?" "Oh Zeus called for you, There's a council meeting in 10 minutes and it sounds to me pretty serious." "Oh man what did I do this time." "The last time I was there was when Annabeth and I saved Olympus." He thought to himself. "Oh I miss her!" he said trying to choke back the tears. It had been 2 months sense she broke up with him. But he trained harder and haerder everyday trying to prove to her that she would be sorry for breaking up with him.

They hailed a cab that took Grover and Percy to the Empire State building. When they walked in Percy said to the deskman "600th floor please" "I'm sorry sir we don't have 600 floors" he said with a smile. "We have a meeting with Zeus" we said knowing the guy was lying to us. "You mean Zeus like the Greek god?" He said still a smile on his his face. "Grover show him you hooves" I said fet up with this guy. " Woah there Saytar I'm sorry I doubted you guys here's the key". "Thanks" we said in unison. We waltzed into the elevator and shot up to Olympus. When the elevator doors opened there was a beautiful sight, braziers burning, the stars were showing in the night sky. The last few Olypians were walking into the hall of the Gods. "Go Percy your going to be late!" Grover yelled at me. I started sprinting over and made it just in the nick of time.

I walked in and bowed to uncle Zeus "rise Perseus" His voice thundering through the hall " I hope you all know what we are here to discuss". They were all noding there heads and wispering to one another.

''SILENCE" Zeus boomed

"Percy it is very rare that we will offer you the same thing twice but with all your training throughout the past 2 months have made you extreamly powerfull and for you to fall on the side opposing Olympus, it might mean our doom, so Percy Jackson will you accept the privliage of achieving Godhood." There was silence throughout the hall...

 **This is my very first fan fiction! I ay not be so good but this was the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed and I hope the cliff hanger was sespencful enough but thank you for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick update Thank you all soo much it means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this! Thanks you so much! enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV**

 **"**...Yes" I said trying not to break out in a huge smile "very well then Percy" Zeus said he wispered some Greek words so fast I couldn't understand them "let golden Ichor flow through your veins!" as Zeus said that a golded liquid flew threw the air and shot into my body my red blood was spilling out underme as Ichor replaced it, there was a shining light around me then it was over.

"Percy you are the God of heros, waves, and the sword" said Zeus

"you will share the same domain as your father your sacred animal is the black pegasus and your symbol is Riptide" Zeus said.

As soon as Zues finished I looked around seeing all the goddesses staring at me eyes wide and mouths open in shock even Artemis was staring at me in amazment and the Gods looking at me in pride though Apollo looked a little jealous.

"Now that wew know we can trust I think you should continue your training and test your new God powers" my father Posidon said

"that is a excelent idea brother" zues said "I think he should spend some time in..." Aphrodite started speaking before could finish his sentence

"I think we should send him with Artemis and her hunters" she chimed in

"NO!" Artemis yelled "I will not allow any male into my camp!"

"Oh common! It would be fun!" Aphrodite said

"I think that would be a excelent idea!" Zeus said "he would be able to train with new principals and ideas"

"Oh father please!" "you know I despise men!" said Artemis pleading

"It's for the good of Olympus" Zues said.

"Fine But don't expect my hunters to go easy on him" she said with a frown on her face.

"Alright I think thats the end of the meeting! Council dismissed!" Zeus said

I got up to leave and saw Aphrodite smirking at Artemis

most of the gods got up to congradulat me then teliported away in a flash of light

Aphrodite walked up to me and said "damn your body looks good!" "I don't know if thats from you being a God or all your training but I want a piece of that!" she said looking me up and down.

"My gods Aphrodite he's the last pure man who hasn't fallen into your trap" Artemis said as she and Athena came up to us.

"Congradulations!" Athena said to me shacking my hand "congradulations Perseus, but don't expect me or my hunters to go easy on you just because your a God" Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"Please call me Percy" I said returning a smirk to her

Man did she look beautiful her silver eyes matching the moon perfectly

"what are you staring boy" Artemis said to me as I realised that I had been staring at her "sorry" I said starting to blush

"well I think i'm going to leave you two love birds here" Aphrodite said with a giggle and teleported away.

"Grrrrrr" that goddess sure has a nerve" Artemis said

"well I better be going too" I said

*voomp!* "I better get used to teleporting like that or it's going to be a long eternity" I said to myself.

 **Thats the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed! BTW summer break is coming up for me and I will try to update this story with 1 mabye 2 chapters a day depending whats going on! Thanks!**


	3. the spark

**I absolutly love writing these stories so here another one for ya!**

 **Artemis's POV**

I shot up breathing heavily as I rembered what I was dreaming about. I was dreaming about Percy. "That reched love goddess will pay for what she has done to me" I whispered to myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about his smile and the way that his heart was broken by a maiden not the other way around. I could't help but feel bad for him **.**

 **Percy's POV**

I awoke this morning to find that the sun was just starting to come up and that I had some time to chill before I had to go to the Hunter's camp. So I grabbed my pillio and my blanket and headed down to the canoe lake to lay on the beach but when I got there I saw Artemis sitting staring at the sun rising over the horizon. she must have noticed my presence because she said "it's beautiful isn't it." "ya" I said back to her as I came up to and asked "is It ok if I sit down?" "sure" she replied I sat down next to her and pulled my blanket over my legs. For a while there was just awkward silence then she decided to break it and said to me "I'm sorry about Annabeth" "oh it's fine" I responded " it's not usual for a maiden to break a man's heart" she said "no really it's alright" I said back to her smiling she smiled back and for a while we just sat there staring into each others eyes and smiling...

 **So thats the end of chapter 3 I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I've had a lot of fun writing it and expect more to come! Have a good day/night/afternoon :)**


	4. training

**Sorry about how short this is! I will make longer ones but i didn't have the time today! I'm so sorry!**

 **Percy's POV**

Artemis and I were still staring into each others eyes when I heard foot steps we both broke eye contact and saw Nico standing there looking kind of embarased and in shock. I realised that I started to blush as well as Artemis "well I think we should be off to my hunter's camp" Artemis said breaking the silence we both teleported there but when I got there I landed on top of Thalia "oops! sorry Thals!" I said helping her up "Percy it's been so long sense I've seen you!" Thalia said as she hugged me. " I heard that you accepted my fathers offer and are know a god! Congradulations!" she said "Thanks Thals" I said.

"Well I think it's time for your training Perseus" Artemis said to me...

 **Sorry about the wait! Summer break is starting this moneday june 6th so I will have plenty of time to update! I plan on finishing this story at about 30 chapters mabey some more but not less. I also plan on making a sequal if the story still needs continuation (is that even a word). But thank so much! Have a good day/night/afternoon :)**


	5. The Training

**Artemis's POV**

I was sitting on my bed when

Aphrodite teleported next to me with a sly smile on her face "what?" I

said sounding a little more angery then I intended.

"nothing" Aphrodite said smoothly "it's just that..." she trailed off

I sighed, "It's just what Aphrodite"

"I never thought..."

"Spit it out!" I said almost yelling at her

"ok", Aphrodite took a deap breath, "I just never thought that you would fall in love, let alone at first sight, and after all my millennia of trying to get you to fall for a man _without_ my help, this is _unbelievable!"_

I stood there mouth open "you mean... this _isn't_ your doing!"

"of course not! If it was me you two would already be in..."

"That's quite enough thank you. I don't need to hear the details."

 _This was all me! How could that be? I've felt anything like this before._ I thought to myself

Finally Aphrodite yelled "Artemis!" I jolted up. "you're training him tomarrow, right?" I nodded "tomarrow you need to tell him how you feel!"

"But... But... I'm a _maiden goddess!_ "

 **I thought of ending it here but it would have been to short so I wrote this part!**

 **Percy's POV**

Today. Today was the day that Artemis would train me I got out of my tent and walked over to the place where Artemis would be training me. It was a little awas from the hunters camp so it took about 10 minutes to walk there but it was on the shores of a beautiful lake. But there was a even beautifuler sight to be held. Artemis was sitting on a rock that was facing the shoreline twisting her hair inbetweenst her fingers smiling and looking at the sky.

I decided to sneak up on her. I ran over to the trees and started sneaking through the brush to behind the rock. Then I very slowly stood up and jump on to Artemis, pushing her of the rock and takling her. We landed next to eachother and when she saw me she smiled and look into my eyes theen laughing I did the same and we both just laid there next to each other laughing. When we finally stopped we stared into each others eyes and smiled. I stopped smiling and looked at Artemis very seriously and said to her "Artemis I... I think I need to get a new training partner. "WHAT!" She shot up "what's wrong with me!" she said looking as is she were about to cry. "Because if I might do something that regret..."

"like what?" she said "like this" I said and I leaned in to her face and kissed her. Right on the lips. First she sat there stuned but then she put her hands around my head and kissed me back. Now It was my turned to be stuned. But we just sat there and kissed each other it was pashionite and relaxing I felt a warm tingly spread up my spine as if I was eating nectar. She pulled away first and stared into my eyes. I emediantly blushed and said "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it was just an erge that came from my heart! Please don't turn me into a jackolope!" "It's alright I won't turn you into a jackolope" she said calmly " I've been meaning to tell you that I have felt something strange towards you. But I know now that it was love."

"I've been thinking the same thing" I said back almost instinctivly."But I know that I love you Artemis and I swear on the river styx to never break your heart" thrunder rolled overhead sealing my promise "I feel the same way towards you to Percy."

 **I hope you like the story so far! I've made this chapter longer! I'm so so so sorry for making the last 2 stories short! But I hope you liked this one and I hope you have a great day/night/afternoon! :)**


End file.
